


Peach - The Front Bottoms

by miilkteeth



Series: Songs prompts [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, references blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/pseuds/miilkteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross leaves notes around his and Alex's apartment for their ten year anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach - The Front Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> 9th May - corrected some typos

Alex Smith rolled over to find the space next to him in bed unusually empty. Normally he would roll over to meet the sleeping face of his boyfriend but today was different. Instead he found a note messily scrawled onto a yellow post-it note attached to the pillow. He picked it up, squinting at the words in the harsh daylight, reading the familiar handwriting.

"You are my peach..."

Alex smiled realising what the note meant. "Peach" was the loving nickname his boyfriend Ross had given to him after one of their first dates when they'd both gone to grab the popcorn wedged between them on the couch as they watched some cheesy rom-com. Naturally, Alex's cheeks went pink and Ross teased him for the rest of the night calling him "his little peach" despite being the smaller of the two. Ever since then the nickname had stuck which meant Alex had to also endure endless teasing from their friend Trott who seemed to find it hilarious.

Almost immediately, Alex seemed to know where the rest of the note was. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his t-shirt from the chair beside him and threw it on, making his way to their small kitchen. He saw the yellow note attached to the bowl of peaches on the side and walked over reading this one as well.

"...you are my plum..."

Horrifying flashbacks to "the plum incident" haunted Alex still. He was nineteen and extremely drunk with a load of friends when he decided it would be a good idea to go home and dye his hair purple. Dragging Ross along to Tesco with him, they bought a pack of "Plum Purple" semi-permanent hair dye. The next morning he woke up with badly dyed, plum coloured hair. Ross said he was being greedy and hogging all the fruit inspired nicknames, calling him plum for a good year or so. What was worse was the dye didn't wash out for a month and looked awful.

The next note wasn't much of a challenge to find, it was attached to the box of plums next to the peaches. This time the note was pink and had a slightly more confusing message.

"...you are my earth, you are my sun..."

He couldn't figure out what it meant and spent a few minutes wondering where the next note would be. Alex remembered that they had a globe with pins of everywhere they'd travelled together. It took pride of place in their living room with pins all over America, Europe and a few places in Asia as well. They were planning their next trip to Australia and New Zealand for the summer and maybe a trip to South America as well when they had enough money. Alex's favourite memory is when they went to Paris for their one year anniversary. They'd done all the cliche things; kissed under the Eiffel Tower, had dinner on the River Seine, gone to the Louvre. Also a lot of non-traditional things. Mainly involving their hotel room and ending up with a broken TV. Ross had also taken to calling Alex his sunshine a lot of the time. 

When he reached the globe he saw yet another note attached to it. If he was being honest with himself, it was slightly weirder than the other notes.

"...I love your fingers, I love your toes..."

He knew exactly where to go though. When Alex got to his wardrobe, back where he started in his room, he saw a sticky note attached to a pair of his shoes. Ross had bought them for him a few years ago and they were his favourites. The note was very confusing to Alex though.

"...the back of your head, the tip of your nose..."

Just as he was about to turn around, Alex heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend behind him.

"You are the reason I'm smiling when there is nothing to smile about."

Alex turned to face the dark haired man he loved so much, wide smiles on both of their faces. They were almost nose to nose but it didn't last for long as Ross lowered himself onto one knee.

"Wow, you went through all this effort just to give me a blowjob? I mean you could've just asked, we have been dating for ten years now. Never went through this much before," Alex laughed. Ross just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, I'm not giving you a blowjob." He paused, "Yet." 

"Well what is it then?"

"Alex Smith," Ross started. "We've known each other for twelve years and we've been dating for ten of those. I've gone through pretty much everything with you, bad and good. You're my angel. I love everything about you and couldn't imagine a life where I wasn't with you. Hopefully I won't have to."

Alex realised what was happening as soon as he saw Ross' hand slip into his hoodie. "Will you marry me?"

Furiously nodding, Alex lifted Ross to his feet and pulled him into a sweet kiss that he never wanted to end. "Yes I will."


End file.
